Twice in a Lifetime
by ladyknights104
Summary: Normally one would think that these kinds of things only happened once in their span of life, but some things just have to be twice in a lifetime. MPREG DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO MY LITTLE KITTENS! Now some of you might be wonder when I'm going to update for JTL (To Judge, To Trust, To Love) and I'm telling you that I'm working on it, life's just been all lopsided lately. But on the bright side I got Black Butler season 1 and my Vocaloid CD in the mail from Amazon so life is generally good at the moment. Now the reason I'm writing this is because I have this policy of mine to write an mpreg for couples that don't have one that I happen to stumble across. I actually came across Cenamus a few months ago (or such) when I had a general curiosity about the different pairings. As it turned out my hunch was right. Now I rediscovered Cenamus when my BFF (also the person who introduced me to wrestling) was curious about the different slash couples because I was talking about how some of the rivalries or tag teams often get paired up (am I wrong?) so she wrote some down and asked me to look them up for her. I once again came across Cenamus and she dared me to read one, so I did. I guess that's when I fell in love with the pairing. I read the one called "Love Bites" in which Sheamus is a vampire and Triple H is a werewolf and AJ Lee is an enchantress and they have to stop an evil clan from summoning demons and such. In the story Cena has a crush on Sheamus and said Irishman is mostly oblivious about John's feelings and even his own. Check it out if you haven't, it's amazing. Now I thought long and hard about this one and in the end I decided to go through with it because lets face, Sheamus by himself is sexy but Uke-Sheamus is so adorable I puke rainbows, have multiple fangasms, and have nosebleeds. It's a little weird that Sheamus is the uke seeing how he's the bigger man but he is younger than John and he kinda acts like a uke (I noticed this recently). Now in case you don't notice I might make references to my Kaniel mpreg, just a heads up. Enjoy! **

John paced in his and Stephen's hotel room anxiously waiting for his lover to return from the doctor. For the past month or so his Irish lover had been experiencing morning sickness, strange symptoms of fatigue, and odd mood swings. He had also gained some weight. It had gotten so bad that Stephen had been forced to take time off until he got better. Actually the people who recommended the doctor were Kane and Daniel Bryan. John had told them about Sheamus' symptoms and looked at each other with wide eyes before telling John that he should probably see a doctor. John heard the door click and he turned quickly and saw Stephen enter their room with a look of shock but a little bit of happiness in it too, but mostly shock. Cena immediately ran over to Stephen.

"What did the doctor say? Are you going to be alright?" John asked rather quickly.

Stephen thought long and hard about how he was going to do this. He had gotten some pretty shocking news from the doctor, after all these kinds of things usually only happen once in a life time. Sheamus swallowed a little and took a deep breath, putting a hand on John's shoulder and looking at him seriously.

"John...you and I need to have a talk."

John's heart filled with fear as Stephen directed them both to the couch and they sat down. John was about to ask what was wrong when Sheamus grabbed John's hands and placed them on his abdomen. At first Cena didn't say anything and just looked at Stephen with a questioning look on his face.

"Steph what are you—"

He was cut off by Stephen shushing him and moving his hands slightly. "Just wait a minute."

John was still confused, but did as he was told. They stayed like for several minutes and when John was about to speak up again he felt something. It was small, but through the fabric of Stephen's shirt he felt movement. Something _moved inside _Stephen, and at that moment he had a good idea what it was. He looked at Sheamus to see the Irishman smiling. Slowly Stephen leaned forward to John's ear.

"You're going to be a father John." He whispered oh so quietly before back up again and letting John's hands drop.

Stephen almost chuckled at the look of pure shock on John's face. After a few minutes John cleared his throat and stood up looking much more composed.

"Well, that's...um...that's good to know. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get some fresh air."

Quickly John walked out of the hotel room. At first there was silence and Stephen was a little confused but he smiled when he heard someone whoop and yell something that sounded like "I'm gonna be a dad!" As it turns out John was running through the halls of the hotel telling everyone that happened to pass by him that he was going to be a father, freaking out every single person that happened to hear him. Stephen sighed happily and shook his head at his Boston-born lover. Looks like CM Punk owed him $50.

_3 months later…_

John had the side of his face pressed against Stephen's bump. It was night-time and they were both in bed, but John wanted to feel his baby move more. Frankly ever since John found out that Sheamus was pregnant John had kinda-sorta become obsessed with Stephen's stomach. In fact they would spend many a night just like this, John not being able to take his hands off of Stephen's bump and occasionally talk about the gender of the baby. Not that the Irishman minded, he actually thought it was cute the way John obsessed over the baby. He knew that John loved kids and the thought of having his own made him become ecstatic. He practically showered Stephen in gifts and different foods to satisfy his cravings. John justified it as thanking him for carrying his child. Stephen was pulled out of his thoughts by a kick inside his abdomen. Stephen chuckled at John as he moved in order to getter better feel of the moving child.

"What do you think it'll be?" John asked quietly, still concentrating on the little baby inside of Stephen.

Stephen smiled at him and chuckled a little. He had been asked this question many times before but he didn't have much of an idea. Sure they could find out any time now but John wanted it to be a surprise. "Well...now that I think about it she's going to have a very protective father."

"So you think it's going to be a girl? How can you tell?"

Stephen shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I just have this feeling. What do you think it'll be? Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?"

John smiled and looked up at his lover. "Well, to me it doesn't really matter. As long as he or she is healthy I'll be happy."

John leaned up and kissed Stephen sweetly. Stephen chuckled at John using the cheesy 'I don't care what it is as long as he or she is healthy' line but he didn't complain as John kissed him softly.

Between kisses John said. "But do you know what I would really love?"

Stephen smirked a little. "What would that be?"

John stopped kissing Stephen and looked at him smiling. "...If they had their mother's pretty red hair."

Stephen blushed a light pink at being called the 'mother' and pouted at John, only making Cena kiss him more.

"Yeah, pretty red hair...if it's a girl she could brush it and braid it so that it looked like silk…and if it's a boy he could spike it up just like you...that would be nice."

Stephen rolled his eyes at John and thought of something to possibly retort it. "I would like it if they had your eyes John...so that you know how I feel when you stare at my arse."

John laughed and blushed a little. He couldn't help but stare at Sheamus' ass sometimes. Ever since Stephen had become pregnant the Irishman's hips had become broader. This was supposed to happen and apparently Kane dealt with the same thing when Daniel became pregnant. Also those hips were going to stay there after birth so in John's mind Stephen had become ten times sexier. John saw the time and decided that it would be best if they got some sleep. But even when Stephen fell asleep John stayed up until he passed out just watching Stephen sleep.

_3 months later (BIRTH TIME!)…_

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…" John said as he paced in the waiting room of the hospital.

He and Stephen had just been getting ready for bed when his Irish lover informed him (in a _very _loud way) that the baby was coming. Luckily Kane and Daniel had been near-by so Kane was able to make sure John didn't panic and Daniel was able to help Stephen with the pain of child labor. When they got to the hospital John was advised to wait elsewhere by the specialist they had brought in for Stephen (and when she did she glanced at Kane and tried not to laugh). So now all John could do was stand outside and wait. He hated feeling helpless as he occasionally heard Stephen screaming from down the hall. One time he even jumped up from his seat and tried to march down to the hospital room but Kane and Daniel, who had accompanied them to the hospital, was able to stop him. But seeing how he couldn't stand to just sit and wait, he began pacing with a million things running through his mind. Is the baby going to be alright? Will Stephen be alright? Will Stephen be able to recover? Is the baby a boy or a girl? Will it look more like Stephen or him? Will it big or small, strong or delicate? He just didn't know. Kane and Daniel had tried to calm him down which helped a little seeing how they knew how he felt but he still worried. He looked up at the clock on the wall of the hospital. It was about 5:00 in the morning; Stephen had gone into labor at about 11:00pm that night. That meant Stephen had been in labor for about 6 hours. It shouldn't take this long to have one kid! But what if there were complications? What if Stephen or the baby didn't make it? The thought just made him shake even more. He was brought out of his world of chaos by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw the doctor, Dr, Volk, from earlier. Her scrubs had blood on them which made John a little dizzy.

"You can come in now John, I think you'll be very pleased." She smiled at him and began walking away towards the room where Stephen was.

John took a deep breath and followed her quickly, anxiety swelling up in his chest. He could hear his heart beat fast as she opened the door and went in holding the door open for him. What he saw almost made him cry. On the hospital bed Stephen's skin was shining from sweat and his hair was messy and sticking to his forehead. He was also smiling down at a little bundle in his arms that was sleeping soundly. John swallowed a little and walked over quietly so that he wouldn't wake the sleeping child. When he got to the side of the bed Stephen looked up at him and smiled even more.

"Looks like I was right John...it's a little girl."

John chocked back a sob as he laid eyes on his daughter for the first time. She had slightly tanned skin and dark red hair. She was absolutely beautiful.

John gently touched her cheek and looked at Stephen with tears threatening to overflow. "She's beautiful...just like her mother."

Stephen chuckled and blushed a little at the comment. "Do you want to hold her?"

John nodded and carefully took his daughter in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open and he saw that she had his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder what she was going to be like as she grew up. She would probably have her mother's thick head and temper but her father's determination and sense of humor. She'll be one hell of a fighter though...that he and Stephen knew for sure.

"What do you want to name her?"

John looked at Stephen and thought for a little while. He thought of this one name he had over-heard somewhere and he thought it was perfect. "Ailish Farrelly-Cena."

Stephen chuckled and rolled his eyes at John, but he smiled too. "That sounds nice."

END!

**Lazy ending is lazy, but still. Now I was going to have this be a multi-chapter story but I decided otherwise. Now I was thinking about writing a fanfiction where it shows the wrestlers children as WWE Superstars themselves, but I'm still thinking about it. The characters would be Brandon, Kana, and Ailish (so far). Now the name Ailish is actually the Irish version of Alice, I know this because someone at my church named their baby girl Ailish, but their not Irish. It does sound cool though. Reviews are love!**

**Love and yaoi**

_**~ladyknights104 **_


	2. Epilogue

**HELLO MY LITTLE KITTENS! In light of someone requesting more I decided to do a little epilogue for you guys ;) so you're welcome. Enjoy! **

Stephen sat happily on the park bench as he watched his husband John play with their daughter, Ailish. John was helping Ailish practice climbing across the monkey bars on the playground by holding her up. They had to admit, for a five year old Ailish was pretty strong. Probably because she would always watch Stephen and John work out so she would try to do the same as them, but on a much smaller scale of course. Stephen looked back down at the book he had in his hands but didn't read the words on the page as he remembered that fateful night he brought his little Ailish into the world. It had been extremely painful and all he could really remember was the doctor telling him to push one more time before he heard the crying of a baby, more specifically _his _baby girl. That first time he was able to hold her made him so happy that he cried tears of joy for a little while, then again that might have been an after-product of child labor. But still...he was so happy. He and John were able to create life together and have their own family. Whenever he thought about it he got this warm feeling in his gut that made him feel like he could fly. After he gave birth to Ailish he had to take some more time off so that he could recover all the affects of the pregnancy and take care of Ailish. John and Stephen were wondering when Ailish would be old enough to go to RAW with them because Ailish really wanted to cheer on her mommy and daddy right there instead of just watching them on TV. He and John were still debating it but they figured that it would probably be in a few more years or so.

"Mama look I'm doing it!" Ailish yelled excitedly.

Stephen looked up from his book and smiled at his daughter holding herself up on the monkey bars on her own. "That's wonderful Ailish, you certainly are your father's daughter."

Ailish giggled and let go off the bars, John immediately running over and catching her only making her giggle more. John gently set her back down on the ground and she ran over to her mother and sat on his lap. "Mama can you put my hair in a ponytail please?"

Stephen smiled and nodded. "Sure Ailish, just give me something to tie it up with"

Ailish nodded and turned around and handed Stephen a rubber band. As he fixed Ailish's long dark red hair into a pretty ponytail John came over and sat down right next to Stephen, wrapping an arm around him and kissing his temple.

"She certainly is strong." John said.

Ailish looked at her father with a wide smile on her face. "And I'll only get stronger!"

Ailish felt the tightness of the finished ponytail on her hair and sat on both her mother's and father's laps. "Mama...daddy, can you guess what's coming up soon?"

They both smiled, Stephen smiling at the memory of when she was born. "You're birthday is coming up soon, you'll be six years old."

Ailish nodded firmly. "Yep, and I already know what my birthday wish will be! Do you want to know?"

John chuckled and patted his daughters head. "Only if you want us to know."

"I do want you to know so that you can help it come true!" Ailish said.

Stephen and John glanced at each other for a moment before looking back at Ailish, waiting for her to continue.

"My wish is..." Ailish paused for affect. "...to become a great WWE Superstar like mommy and daddy!"

Stephen and John looked at Ailish somewhat shocked. Sure they had an idea that she would probably want to go into the family business but they didn't think she would decide this so quickly. Sure with her family history and skill the WWE wouldn't think twice about giving her a contract but they also wanted to be sure that she could handle the life of a WWE Diva. Sure she does travel on the road with them but she doesn't have to do the that work they have to do, the most she does is go to meetings with them (which no one seems to mind because most of the others like to ogle over her along with Kane and Daniel Bryan's kids). But at least they would be there to guide her along the hopefully long road. So, John and Stephen smiled down at their daughter and held her close.

"We know you're gonna make a great Diva one day Ailish." John said.

John backed up a little so that he could gaze happily at his family before looking at his watch and seeing the time.

"Look's like it's almost noon so we should probably get home for lunch now."

Ailish jumped up and started running the direction of their car. "Yay lunch!"

Stephen and John chuckled at their bundle of energy and joy and ran after her, John scooping her up and settling her in the backseat of the car before they headed back home.

**As I said this was something quick to satisfy you're curiosity, nothing special. Now I might get more idea's as to where Ailish goes in the business but I'm not making and promises, Gomenasai. Currently I am working on a Cenamus Cinderella-like story called Shinderella and I'm debating whether or not I should add an extra chapter at the end involving mpreg. It would basically be like the prologue after the 'happily ever after' thing. Although knowing me the 'happily ever after' will be extremely complicated. Reviews are love!**

**Love and yaoi**

_**~ladyknights104 **_


End file.
